Juran Reinzhiner
A Long Long Time Ago.. Juran Reinzhiner was born on the planet Tatooine to an unknown mother, although it was reputed that his father was one of those pirates that liked to make a stop at the cantinas that litter the planet's main populated areas. Being raised in one of the slums within Tatooine didn't do anything for Juran's sense of loyalty and justice, and it was reputed that he finally managed to get away from that place by mugging a few people and getting off the planet via shuttlecraft. Space! That Thing In Between Planets. Juran had managed to find himself placed on Nar Shaddaa, wherein he ran a few spice runs in the local system for various small-time crooks to gather credits. When he heard on the underground about a pirate captain looking to gather a crew, Juran immediately signed up and became one of the first of Jacob Astor's Imperial Privateers. He became one of the main pilots for the captain and few craft and skiffs. Juran found himself quickly intoxicated with flying, and learnt the main points of space combat and maneuvering quickly. Time passed, and after a few tests of his effectiveness as a pirate, Juran became one of Astor's lieutenants. The Bio-Virus Incident Juran's most intense test of his role came when Astor arranged for the Imperial Privateers to be the impetus for the delivery of a biological virus to the New Republic. In a swift, ruthless attack, the crew of a Republican freighter was overtaken and murdered. One crewmember was left comatose, but alive, implanted with a degradeable delivery capsule. The privateers then placed delivery nodes amongst the cargo modules in the ship's holds, knowing that they'd be placed within the warehouses at Dac Shipyards and potentially infest thousands of tons of material. Juran and his droid, R2-TR35, installed a remotely initiated hyperdrive motivator into the freighter's navigation system that would take the freighter right into Dacan space. Juran was the last being off the ship as the privateers recovered to their cruiser. After finding out the true horrors of what he had done, Juran disappeared for some time, only popping up once or twice on Tatooine or Nar Shaddaa when he wasn't high on spice or in a drunken stupor. Rebuilding After floating about the galaxy from one shuttlecraft to another for some time, Juran found himself in the crew of another pirate captain. This crew was different than Jacob Astor's, as they weren't Imperial-aligned or as high-scale as the bloody captain's. However, he quickly fell in with a few of the crew, and some of those that were associated with them. Later, the crew began to split apart, and the captain gave Juran a parting gift — a suit of enhanced armour, painted and marked in honour of Juran's past. He took it with a smile, and once again vanished into the murky underworld. Of Swoops and Junk! Juran's wanderings through the galaxy, after trying to get in with another crew, turned up generally without luck — until he bumped into Ewan Dain. Finding himself with an honest job for once, as a Swoop Tech for Starlight Swoops, Juran is all too happy to try and ply his technial skills at building and preparing swoops. He's found himself a comfortable spot in the galaxy, and isn't going to leave it anytime soon. Its Funny How Things Change... Juran, long since settled into being the lead technician for Starlight Swoops, has suddenly been stirred back to his old ways of life. Stepping back into the Imperial Privateers life, he now takes the spot of Captain of the illustrious Privateer, with the job of aquiring a crew and wrecking havoc against the New Republic, and anything else that manages to get close enough to be boarded. His alcoholism hasn't let up, however, and he seems to be drinking more and more heavily. Bars and Brawls Juran has slipped back down into alcoholism, but now it has an even bigger way of messing with his life. He's the proud owner of the 'Beggars Cove Cantina' on the Pirates Moon, Nar Shaddaa. While meaning that he drinks with some of the roughest people on this side of the Galaxy, he also has to manage the place, which he doesn't do very well. He drinks a good bit of the incoming booze, sells the rest, and uses the credits to buy more. Its a business which won't make him any money except that which he needs to survive. He's taken to getting up and wandering, though, having been spotted in Imperial space and other parts of the Galaxy. He's too anonymous to be wanted by anyone, really, and that's something he's more than happy to keep going. Out of the Frying Pan Juran vanished from the scum society of Nar Shaddaa for some time, apparently disappearing from note and record until the Attack on AB-345, which left ''The Privateer'' crippled beyond repair and was forced to make it's last landing, crashing upon the abandoned planet. The majority of the crew abandoned ship and the captain surviving impact, the Privateer was destroyed upon impact. Soon after, the Captain returned in a new Carrack vessel, the Bloody Raider, under the apparent flag of the New Sith Order. A few raids and small-scale harassment battles, and with political uphevals within the New Sith Order, Juran has apparently managed to scrape his way slowly further up, unknown to the rest of the galaxy. Into the Fire Now, the Captain is a Vice-Admiral, somehow. He has also been placed in command of a much larger vessel. This, as of Mid-18ABY, is unknown outside of the New Sith Order. He was always right. Scum can get places. Especially if they fill their pockets with enough credits, anyway. Old habits die hard, and he still has ownership of the Beggar's Cove Cantina, using it as a recruiting station for his own personal crew and staff. Notable Logs OOC Ship Destroyed Tally So Far: 1 Carrack-class cruiser, 1 Leviathan-class ship, both as acting Captain. Juran is Scum. Noun 1. scum bag - a person who is deemed to be despicable or contemptible; "only a rotter would do that"; "kill the rat"; "throw the bum out"; "you cowardly little pukes!"; "the British call a contemptible person a `git'" I'm not here to be someone to be redeemed, or lifted up. I play a scum bag. He's not nice, he's not pleasant. He is despicable, contemptible, easily hated, sometimes reviled. He also likes to drink a lot. Reinzhiner, Juran Reinzhiner, Juran Reinzhiner, Juran Reinzhiner, Juran Reinzhiner, Juran Reinzhiner, Juran